


Violet Voice

by Hanna_b



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_b/pseuds/Hanna_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyan Sininen is a 14 year old girl who is sick of her repetitive life. One day she enters a world of fear filled with horror and sadness where she meets a shape shifting figure who she calls the voice. The voice threatens her but Cyan is different, she doesn't admit she's scared. The voice kills her, but there's a twist, find out what it is. </p><p>Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Voice

Violet Voice

I plop down on my hard blue couch and sigh. My life is so repetitive. Everyday I do the same thing, I'm sick it. I just want to do something fun and adventurous for once. I proceed to forcing myself to sleep, but for some reason my usual remedy isn't working. I feel my brain ticking over the reasons why I can't sleep. Maybe I have insomnia!? I sigh at my usual over imaginative mind. Why do I always think of things like that? After a while of freaking out over nothing, I finally lull myself to sleep. 

Fresh white roses fill my nose as I open my eyes. I feel prickly grass stinging my back as I try to make sense of where I am. I look around me curiously, taking in the strange sight. 

I am sitting in what seems like a meadow, except there's something very unsettling about it. I stand up carefully, afraid that something wrong is going to creep up on me. How did I end up here? I question in my mind. "Hello? Anyone here?" I shout. I listen closely to a reply, but none comes. "Hello!?" I yell louder this time, but the words hang in the cold air like a sad flag. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm my jittery nerves. Okay, calm down I think, first find out where you are. 

I take slow steps down the meadow, the dead grass crunching under my black leather boots. I see a forest in the distance, a small village next to it. I decide to go to the village in hope of finding people. I quicken my steps trying to get there quicker, this meadow feels scarier and scarier ever second I stay here. I feel a dose of panic surge in my veins, what if I don't make it out of this stupid place in time!? 

I finally make it to the concrete path of the village. I look back at the meadow in fear. The place looks terrifying from afar. There is just dead grass, some dried out flowers in places. The sky is dark, not from rain, but just dark. I can no longer see the forest, but something makes me glad I didn't go there. I turn back to the village and step in. 

And I thought the meadow was terrifying. 

Abandoned buildings dying of age, crumpling to the floor in pieces. Broken windows with graffiti everywhere. I step towards the place, observing the horrifying sight. The pavement I'm standing on is not smooth, more broken then that. Street lights, some still on, are tilted to one side as if something moved them. I see random objects strewn on the dirty ground. Books, pencils, soft drink cans. I notice a torn teddy bear watching me from the corner of a building. 

"Hello!? Anyone there!?" I yell. "I'm here," I hear someone faintly say from behind me. I jump slightly from shock, I wasn't expecting someone to be in this terrible place. I slowly turn around, expecting someone to be there, but nothing but the meadow was in sight. 

"Hello?" I ask again, but no reply comes. I turn back around to the village, and start walking forward. 

As I walk, the sight doesn't change. It's the same abandoned buildings and broken concrete as before. The teddy bear hasn't left my sight, it's still sitting there staring at me with its hollow eyes. 

"Stop," I hear. I obey subconsciously. "Don't move," the voice orders. The voice is cold and dark, just like the hue of the sky above me. I stay still, afraid of what would happen if I don't. 

"What are you doing here," the voice asks. I can't tell wether the voice is a male or female, it's a strange mixture of both. "I don't know, I just appeared in the meadow," I say after a moment of hesitation. I hear no reply, which relieves but scares me at the same time. I don't know wether I can trust this person or not. 

"Go back," the voice sounds afraid. "Go back to the meadow while you can," the voice says. I feel a dose of panic enter me. "Why would I do that? Tell me what this place is!" I demand, no longer afraid of the voice behind me. No reply, again. I sigh in frustration and turn around to the voice.

I wish I didn't turn around. 

The voice, it's terrifying, but the source of the voice is even more scary. It's a shifting figure, that switches presence every few seconds. First, I see a tall handsome male, who seems to be smirking at me. Then, he switches into a teenage girl my age. She has long golden hair reaching her waist that seems to shine in the dark. It's after that when it gets scary. 

The voice changes figure once again. Now it's a little girl with hollow black eyes and messy torn hair. She's wearing a dress with splatters of drying blood. She seems like the cliche horror movie ghost, but she still scares me. I wait for the girl to switch presence, but she doesn't. 

"Scared?" The girl asks in a deep manly voice. I take a step backwards, but suddenly I get sent back to where I was earlier. Like a glitch on a computer game. 

"Cyan," the voice is now high pitched and girly, matching it's presence. I jump a little, Cyan is my name. Did I tell my name to the voice? 

"You didn't silly, get a brain. Nothing is normal here," the voice laughs in a sweet voice. The voice suddenly starts singing in some language I don't recognise. It sound sweet and cheerful at first, like a pop song. Then the tune of the song turns deep and soulful, then it keeps changing like that every few seconds with its voice and presence. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" I exclaim. The second the words leave my lips I immediately regret it. I rub my hands together as I regretfully wait for a reply. The voice stops singing and stares at me. I try to read it's expression, but I can't. 

"Te umryesh pryam shyass! Ee te nye pervaya!" The voice yells in a woman's voice. I frown in confusion as a loud screech fills the air. I watch the voice start changing presence, faster and faster until it is a dark blur, a bit like a terrifying tornado. The tornado spins to me really fast. I turn around and sprint away from it, but I glitch to where I was before. "You will die right now! And you're not the first one!" It yells, but in my voice. I fall on the fall in terror of the figure in front of me. The voice stopped switching, and now standing before me is my own self. 

"Prasnisc, pajalosta," the voice urges. I can't understand the language, but from the tone of its voice I can tell its begging me to do something. "Leave me alone!" I scream. The voice just smiles cruelly and grabs a object out of its front pocket. It is some sort of dagger, as long as it's arm. Or should I say my arm, since it's in the presence of me. 

"Ya nemagu teba spascti pa drugomu, paka Cyan," the voice announces. It lifts its dagger above me, silver glinting in the dark like a glow stick. It brings its dagger down in a short sharp motion without hesitation. The sharp blade penetrates my chest, but I feel no pain at all. I glare at the voice as I feel myself slip away. The voice switches presence into that little girl again, hollow eyes staring at me expressionless. I look down at my wound but there's no blood at all, neither is there a wound or even a blade. It seems to have disappeared. I look up at the voice, but it is gone. I can see the meadow, it's darker then before. I take a good look at it, before I'll be gone forever.

I sit up sharply, breaths escaping my lips desperately. I open my eyes. Bright lights flood my sight. I look around to see my parents staring at me in shock. 

"Mum! Dad! What, where am I!?" I say. A smile creeps onto my parents lips. "Cyan! Thank god you're awake,"

"Of course I'm awake! What are you talking about," 

"You fell into a coma Miss Sininen," a voice says behind me. I turn around in fear, but it's just a doctor. "Really?" I ask. The doctor nods sadly. I look down at my legs. It makes sense, all that I just experienced wasn't real. It seemed too weird to be real anyway, and the voice was...

"You're lucky you woke up," the doctor says. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks," he says. I jump in shock. Two weeks!?

"We're gonna have to let you rest, may I ask Mr and Mrs Sinnian to leave," he says. My parents nod then leave slowly, giving me nervous looks as if I could slip away any second now. 

Beside you

I obey subconsciously, and notice a row of pale hospital beds. Only one bed is occupied, and in it lays a little girl with long blonde hair and snow coloured skin. I frown in confusion, am I still in a coma? Because the girl in that bed is the voice that was in my dream, except without the blood and hollow eyes.

"Who is that?" I ask the doctor. The doctor looks at me, his bright blue eyes showing obvious confusion. "That's Violet, she has been here for the past year, why do you ask?" 

"Tell me more about her," I demand. 

"Uh, well, she's in a coma, and she was born in Russia, then moved here and fell into a coma straight away. She's 8 years old, that poor girl," he says. 

"What's her full name?"

"Violet Voice," he says. I stand up off my bed letting my life support come off. I walk towards the girl, the doctor trying to get me back into bed. "What are you doing!? Go back to bed! You're unstable," he pleads, but I ignore him. I hover her sleeping body and observe her. Suddenly her eyes flutter open showing off her bright blue eyes. I feel surprised that they aren't cold and hollow like they were in my dream.

"Cyan," she breathes. I feel a smile creep up my lips. 

"Thanks for waking me up, Violet,"


End file.
